


How the Mighty Fall (in love)

by TheManSings



Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManSings/pseuds/TheManSings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is leaving. Really he swears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Mighty Fall (in love)

He had it all planned out. Down to the minute and the smallest detail. He was leaving – getting out of town as fast as he could.

He didn’t have many things that he could actually call his, none that he really gave a shit about anyway. So Mickey’s backpack was mostly full of beer and weed and the last bit of coke he still had. The shitty sweatshirt that was falling apart that he’d stolen from Ian – that was shoved somewhere in there too.

This wasn’t running. This was survival, a smart decision to avoid a bad situation. Mandy was already in the car waiting for him and he was on a schedule, a very fucking tight schedule that could not be messed with.

The Milkovich name had helped him put fear into strangers that avoided him on the street, but you couldn’t get to where he was on fear and rumors and threats alone. You had to be smart.

And Mickey Milkovich was fucking smart. He didn’t let it on because Lip held that title and no, he would never be able to challenge the smug as shit Gallagher to a game of mental wits. That being said he was definitely capable of outsmarting most of the Southside and most importantly, thinking fast.

So when Mandy ran into his room exactly 56 minutes prior with tears streaming down her face and a new bruise blossoming on her cheek he knew what had to be done. It wasn’t that hard to trick his father, and it wasn’t that hard to mix together a wrong concoction of pills and alcohol.

He’d be going down for murder, he was sure of it. No one would come to shoot the shit with Terry Milkovich and even if they did it would be too late.

The train tickets in his pocket felt heavier all of a sudden when he saw red hair walk by past the window. “Fuck not now.” He let out a breath and steeled his resolve. He was going he had it all planned out; he’d be long gone by morning. The car would be ditched; Mandy and Mickey would be nothing but a very dark spot on a dirty town.

Two sharp raps on the door echoed through the hall and god should he just sneak out the fucking back?

“Mickey I know you’re in there!” He was yelling. God damnit Gallagher now was _not_ the time.

He opened it and rushed Ian inside to avoid drawing any more attention to his front step.

Ian looked him up and down with wide eyes seeing the obvious distress and panic. “Fuck Mick what’s going on?”

“Leaving town.”

Ian reached out and grabbed onto the sleeves of his jacket. The only real jacket he owned and he’s pretty sure Gallagher’s grip was ripping holes in the seams. “Mick no. If this is about Lloyd –“

He paused for a second. “The fuck is Lloyd?”

“The geriatric viagroid.”

He rolled his eyes and actually felt a flutter of humor deep beneath his rage and resolve. “Jesus fuck Gallagher what does this look like some Disney flick? Go fuck grampa all you want.”

Mickey made to move around him and Ian dodge stepped the move to still block his way to the door. “So what you’re saying you don’t care if I fuck him? It doesn’t bother you.”

And they were really having this weirdo dance right here and right now. Terry’s body no doubt officially on it’s way to decomposition only a few rooms away from them and they were talking about Ian’s fuck buddy.

“I don’t care enough at this moment right now, no.”

Ian opened and closed his mouth before a light bulb flickered on above his head. “Where’s Mandy?”

“Waiting for me.” Mickey’s words were short because he was leaving. He couldn’t waste another second. He had it planned.

“Where’s your dad?”

“Dead.” He didn’t have a reason to lie. It was true. It would be found out.

Then the _last_ thing he expected to happen happened.

Ian practically lurched forward and slammed his lips into Mickey’s. The force of it knocking him backwards so that he dropped his bag and his back slammed into the doorframe. The pain nothing compared to the other sensation invading every part of him.

It was a desperate kiss and it was everything that mattered being thrown at him all at once. His hands reaching up to push Ian away but instead fumbling to find any bare patch of skin just to feel it one last time before he left.

Because he was leaving. Really. He swears.

So when Ian finally pulls back and breaks free, his lips redder now and clearly violated, Mickey doesn’t think much about what he tells him. He doesn’t think about consequences or the after shocks that will be faced because of one rash desperate and very _important_ decision.

When he gets to the car Mandy is picking her cuticles like they have personally offended her, literally ripping them to shreds. There’s blood on her nails and she doesn’t even question Ian when he scoots into the seat next to her. She just let’s her head fall onto his shoulder and begins to cry while Mickey floors it right out of town. The train tickets now left abandoned and useless on the sidewalk because there was a change of plans.

He’d had it so perfectly thought out. Every detail accounted for –

And then a kiss and a whisper of “ _I’m coming with you.”_ And Mickey was no longer and smart as he’d first given himself credit for.

He was leaving, really, but he was taking Ian with him.


End file.
